dinobeatdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion: Dino Beatdown Wiki
Welcome to the Orion: Dino Beatdown Wiki Orion: Dino Beatdown is a Steam game released on May 4th, 2012 by Spiral Game Studios referred to as SGS. There is also a pending-release with OnLive. Initially the game was to be release April 20, 2012, but for various reasons, was postponed. Orion is a game devised by David Prassel, Founder of SGS. In conjunction with a KickStarter campaign, the Indie Game was allowed to prosper from the funds gathered through pledges. Initially Orion was a Source Engine Mod, and gradually as David Prassel wrote design documents, it became something far greater. It transformed into a series of planned games involving a deep sci-fi universe, filled with dinosaurs on alien worlds, waiting to be discovered. With large ambitions and a small team, SGS set out to create something fathomable for fans to get a hold of in a reasonable time frame. After a couple years of development, Orion: Dino Beatdown became that product. This first iteration of Orion is a 5-player online co-op game intended to give a taste of the Orion Universe, borrowing many gameplay ideas, yet excluding the story; leaving intact the core vision of Orion for future installments. What Orion: Dino Beatdown lacks in story, it makes up for in gameplay, allowing players to adapt to the franchise before it's even scratched the surface of its' artistic capabilities. This gives players an opportunity to experience vast landscapes roaming with both dinosaurs and humans, each struggling for their individual and collective survival. Players start the game out at a random base, where they must activate the generator (by pressing 'E' beside it) in order to activate the wave. Players must then fight off hoards of Raptors, T-rexes, and Rham's (flying dino's resembling pterodactyls). Aside from attacking players, the oncoming dinosaurs attack the activated generator, the core power to all buildings at a particular base (Armory, Barracks, and Garage). Players gain credits from killing dinosaurs, and If a generator goes offline from attack, players no longer have the ability to purchase things with their credits. This situation can be fixed through powering the generator back online 'E' when beside it, by staying defended long enough to finish repairs. If players stay alive through enough waves, their base will lose power and they will have to move out to another base, killing roaming dinosaurs and exploring the respective world on their way. Once at a new base, players must then activate the generator to continue through the same process of dinosaur waves, once again opening up the ability to purchase gameplay-enhancers at various buildings. This includes everything from VTOL's, mechs, hover bikes, weapons, upgrades and more. In a game of multiple people, players will respawn during the next wave as long as 1 or greater players survive to kill the remaining dinos. If all players are eliminated, the team is defeated and must start again from the ground up. This means any credits, upgrades, etc. aren't available from the get-go. Players must be careful whilst alive, as any death will incur in the loss of purchased add-ons to their character (abilities & weapons). In order to survive, individuals must be wary of the unique form of attack that each dino uses. *Raptors are effective in groups, running fast and jumping towards the players whom they're attacking. While easy to kill individually, their numbers can easily overwhelm. Strategies to kill them range from vehicle "mow-down" to use of grenades in heavy hordes. The use of the jetpack/stealth ability's come in handy! *T-rexes tend to act on their own. While individual in nature, the power of one vast outweighs giant hordes of raptors. Aside from running at opponents, T-rexes like to pick up rocks in their jaws, hurtling them in the direction of players. Whether you're on the ground on feet or in vehicle, or flying through the air, a single direct blow can be deadly. Getting too close will allow the T-rex to grab you in its jaws or stomp on your vehicle, rendering you a pile of flesh. Strategies to take these monsters down focuses very clearly on team work and thought. Focus as many bullets on the creatures as possible, and if in groups, resist the urge to spray at numerous 'Rexes when you're better off attacking one.' Do NOT' ram a vehicle into these beasts -- you'll explode! In close quarters, running won't save you, jetpack away or turn invisible, or retreat to the nearest building if you can make it. The turrets on jeeps, mechs, and VTOL's work wonders. Use them if you can, but get too close and you're a goner! *Rhams can be frustrating creatures to deal with. With their airborne agility, lining up a good shot numerous times can prove more difficult than anticipated. Rhams love to swoop you up from the ground, and your only way to escape is when they drop you, or when you melee them with the 'v' button. If you are stuck in a difficult situation, this can be a god-send, but if you're without sufficient health, and don't have a jetpack, they can just as easily be the literal carrier of your death. In terms of strategy, like T-rexes, the vast health of Rhams requires focus. In the case of numerous Rhams, it can be easy to lose sight of which one you're after. Turrets tend to be effective, but when you're in a jeep, Rhams will swoop down to pick you up and out of the vehicle. This is where it helps to have a ready hand on the '1' or '2' button, so you can switch seats in the vehicle on-queue, and switch back to turret with '3' when you feel safe to do so. While it may seem as if you're invincible in a VTOL, Rhams can bring the harsh reality to your very eyes. They love to swoop at your vehicle and cause damage, and if you're not careful enough, a single (or easily, a group) of Rhams can take you down. This is where it helps to keep distance, and use both rockets and turrets to obliterate your opponent. Orion: Dino Beatdown is available for $9.99 on Steam now, and through OnLive at a still-to-be-announced date. It is still, very much, in a progressive stage of development. Having recently been released, there are still bugs/glitches which are being found and noted for future patches. These fixes, along with planned continuous downloadable content, are to be available in the form of free title updates. SGS prides itself in taking the advice of the community, and plans to implement extra features and changes through adhering to the voice of the players; as they're who make the existence of Orion possible. This includes extra game modes, maps, dinosaurs, abilities, and weapons/vehicles. TOO MUCH DETAIL. That goes in a separate article. What needs to be done This is the unofficial Orion: Dino beatdown wiki. Please read this article to know what needs to be done. Latest activity Category:Browse